Gone
by threatmantic
Summary: In everyone's minds Mikan and Natsume are in love, and they are even dating. However, Natsume is sick and tired of her, and wishes she would be gone from his life. However, is that truly what he wants, and what will happen if it comes true? NxM
1. Gone

Hello everyone! I decided to make this new story! Haha I probably should be continuing my other two, but I am too lazy. I have both the chapters written, just not typed or edited.

**Paring: **MikanxNatsume, KokoxSumire, TsubasaxMisaki

**Summary: **In everyone's minds Mikan and Natsume are in love. But not Natsume's. He is sick and tired of her, and wishes she would be gone from his life. However, is that truly what he wants, and what will happen if it comes true?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Gone**

**Koko's POV**

Mikan, Natsume and I were all walking to class together. All of our dorms were on the special star floor now. Don't ask how I got moved up, it is a really long story. And the day started like any other. Natsume smirked as he irritated Mikan.

"Natsume, you are a pervert!" Mikan said yelling in Natsume's face.

Natsume was getting so annoyed and finally just shouted, "Polka! Can't you just shut up for once? Your voice is so screechy. I wish you would just leave." Mikan's and my eyes widened.

Natsume walked away smirking and thought, 'Looks like I won the battle this time.'

I ran over to the now sobbing brunette, "Mikan, he didn't mean it!"

Mikan looked up at me crying, "Yes he did Koko! He wouldn't say something like that if he didn't."

'Maybe I should leave, Narumi-sensei offered for me to move to America with him!' She thought to herself.

"No, Mikan you can't leave. Everything finally got resolved, we have a new ESP (Persona was not in the story, until a little later on, so pretend he never existed) and Natsume and you finally started to go out," I said to her as I engrossed her into a hug. If she leaves, the academy will fall apart. She is the sunshine to the academy. And I can't deal with losing the girl I think of as a sister.

I wiped the tears from her eyes as she replied, "But Koko, if the man I love doesn't want me here, than I won't be here."

Then I made the biggest decisions of my life, "I am going with you." If Mikan were to leave, I would resume how I was before Sumire came into my life.

"Koko, are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded. "Okay, Narumi-sensei said the flight is at 7 P.M. and Koko, thank you."

**Natsume's POV**

The Next Day

Hmm, I haven't seen Polka since yesterday. We usually spend a lot of time together. Because of that, I went to class today. I walked to my seat next to Ruka, and like most days Polka wasn't there. I smirked, she is going to be late again.

A sudden adult male came into the room, "Hello class, I am your new teacher. Narumi went to America. My name is Rei Sakura or Yukihara. Some people also call me Persona." Wait, this black haired black eyed new teacher has the same last names as Polka.

Anna's hand went in the air, "Are you related to Mikan-chan?"

Rei nodded, "Youchi and Mikan are my brother and sister."

Youchi and Mikan are brother and sister, why didn't she tell me? This time Seaweed's hand went in the air, "I have a question. Where are Koko, and Mikan?"

Persona's face darkened, "My sister and Kokoyormi have accompanied Narumi to America, and will attend Alice Academy there."

"That baka," Hotaru said with a tear rolling down her cheek

And that's when I realized what I said had effected more than I had originally thought. Polka moved because of me. The whole class suddenly sunk into depression.

"Why?" Yuu finally asked.

Polka's brother frowned, "Reasons I am not obliged to say." Life at Gakuen Alice is going to be terrible with Polka, and even Koko.

**Gone**

**Mikan's POV**

'I wish you would just leave,' Natsume's word kept echoing in my mind.

"Still thinking about it?" Koko said appearing next to be. I bit my lip and nodded. Here we are, America. We got here at about 3 A. M., and Narumi-sensei accepts us to attend school today. My eyes are baggy, and I am damn tired.

"Let that firecaster leave your mind. We are in America now! We can start a new life here." Koko said with a smile plastered on his face.

I sighed, "You know we have to go back in three years?"

Koko looked at me and frowned, "Yes Mikan, I know. But at least I'll get to see Perms again."

We stayed in silence for the rest of the walk to school. The first day of school, and I wasn't going to be late!

A teacher approached us as he said, "Are you two Kokoyormi Yome, and Mikan Sakura?" We both nodded, "Okay, I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Smith. Our classroom is this way." He waved his hand and directed us towards the room, "Please come in the room when I ask."

Mr. Smith walked into the room and told the class to quiet down and signaled for Koko and me to enter the classroom.

"Now, new students please introduce yourselves," Mr. Smith said with a smile.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura. I am fifteen years old, and have the Alice of Nullification, and the SEC Alice. My star rank is special," I spoke up answering most of the questions I had expected.

"Are you single?" A boy asked, and I sighed. I had avoided that question in my explanation for reasons.

Koko budded in knowing that I was feeling uncomfortable and answered, "It is complicated. And hi everyone! I am Kokoyormi Yome. I go by Koko Alice of Mindreading, and currently a double star. And yes girls I am single." Koko winked and a couple girls fainted.

"Mr. Smith, who are our partners?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see Koko your partner is Danielle, and Mikan yours will be Mannen! Now please Mannen and Danielle raise your hands, and Mikan and Koko take a sit next to your partner!"

Everybody's eyes widened, "I can't believe Mikan gets to sit next to Mannen!" That's right they go by everyone's first names here.

I took my seat and immediately let out a heavy breath. Mannen looked into my eyes, and his icy blue ones met mine.

"M-Mannen Kirtoza, is that you?" I stuttered.

He looked at me and smirked, "Nice to see you Mikan Yukihara."

'Oh crap,' I inwardly thought to myself, 'This was going to be a long three years.'

**Gone**

Thank you for reading. Please review. I will try and update all of my stories soon.


	2. Missing?

HELLO EVERYONE! Yay I am finally updating a story. Please read and review, and thank you to all the reviewers before. I hope you will enjoy, and I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! If I did I would be drowning in money right now!

**Gone**

**Mikan's POV**

My face flushed as our eyes met again. "Still love me, huh?" Mannen asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

I turned redder as I shouted, "Never have I ever loved you or will I love you!"

"Okay, okay. I see you are still the same as two years ago," Mannen stated, and I sighed.

I began to speak, but Koko interrupted, "Wait the class and I are confused, how do you two know each other?"

"Well, it all started after my mom had died," I began.

_Flashback _

_ "Mikan, go teleport out and find your grandfather!" Narumi-sensei and Shiki yelled at me. With tears in my eyes I did so, leaving Gakuen Alice and everyone in it behind._

_ Right when I got outside of the gates, I fainted and I silently prayed not to be found by the ESP._

_ "Mom, there is a girl in front of this school! Should we take her home?" A blue-haired boy said as I opened my eyes. The women with pink hair standing next to him looked worried as she nodded. _

_ They brought me to their house, and set me down on the couch. "So you are an Alice, right?" the adult asked. _

_ I simply nodded. "And you were trying to escape the academy?" I nodded once more._

_ "May I ask why?" The adult asked again. I refrained from speaking, not wanting to talk about it._

_ She sighed, "It is alright if you don't want to tell me. By the way, I am Himeno Kirtoza and the boy with the blue hair in the kitchen is my son, Mannen Kirtoza. And who might you be?"_

_ "Mikan Sakura or Mikan Yukihara." I said with a small smile._

_ Himeno glanced at me as her eyes widened, "As in Izumi's child?"_

_ "How do you know my dad?" I inquired._

_ She sighed as she said, "We went to middle school and high school together."_

_ I remained quite as she spoke up again, "Do you have anyone to live with?" I shook my head, "Than you can live with us." And that was the moment I truly felt happy again._

_1 year later_

_ "Hey Mannen!" I called out running after him, "Stop running away!"_

_ Mannen smiled, "Fine! You are such a slowpoke."_

_ I laughed, "I am going to ignore that one! And now that we have stopped, you have to tell me your Alice, and I'll tell you mine!" _

_ "Okay, okay. I have the ice Alice," he replied with a genuine grin._

_ My eyes sparkled, "Just like Nobara-chan!"_

_ "Now tell me your Alice!" Mannen shouted._

_ "Sorry, sorry. I have the Alice of Nullification and the SEC Alice. By the way SEC stands for Steal Erase Copy, which means I can steal, erase or copy any Alice!" I exclaimed._

_ "That's cheating!" Mannen yelled. _

_ "IS NOT!" I screamed, but truth be told I was glad that he wasn't afraid of it like most people. _

_Another year Later_

_ "I am sorry Mannen and Auntie, but I want to go back to the Academy. My friend sent me a message through telepathy (Sakuno) that everything is okay there, and the problems that had existed, don't anymore. Goodbye," I said sobbing._

_ Himeno wrapped her arms around me, "Good luck Mikan-chan. I love you like a daughter." _

_ "Auntie!" I cried breaking the hug._

_ "It's alright. Now I would go talk to Mannen, he ran out of the room once you told us." I nodded my head and ran outside._

_ "Mannen!" I yelled searching for him. _

_ "You're a traitor!" He screamed back at me._

_ I was confused, "How?"_

_ "You used us just so you could get back on your feet and leave us again!" he shouted._

_ That's when I hugged him, "I didn't use you. I was happy here, but I have to return to where my home is. People are waiting for me there. We will meet again, I promise."_

_ "Goodbye Mikan. Please keep your promise." _

_End of Flashback_

I chuckled, "Now that I look back on it, you were a very immature thirteen year old.

"Oh shut up!" Mannen said with a playful smile, "So were you!" My face flushed. 'No! I am not blushing. That would mean I was falling for this boy! No I can't be, I love Natsume! But Natsume hates me…' I thought to myself.

**Gone**

**Natsume's POV**

"Hyuuga we need to talk," Imai said with a glare. I knew this conversation was going to be about one thing, Mikan.

I sighed, "What is it Imai?"

She shot me another glare, "It's about Nogi."

My eyes widened, "What about Ruka?"

Imai's eyes softened, "He's missing, and we are going to find him. And after that, we are going to talk about Mikan."

Ruka's missing! Holy crap, did he follow Mikan? I know he still has feelings for her, so it would make sense. "I think I know where he is," I stated.

"Where?" Imai asked.

I smirked, "Oh so the genius finally doesn't know an answer to a question?"

Imai glared once more and spoke up, "Hyuuga you don't want to make me angry when Mikan is not here to protect you, so where is he?"

Imai was right. Most of the times Imai didn't hurt me it was because Mikan was there to tell Imai not too.

"America," I said for some reason as a whisper. Imai's eyes widened.

**Gone**

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! Please review, and if you're confused here is a timeline

Mikan at age 11- left academy and was found by the Kirtozas

Mikan at age 12- Living happily with the Kirtozas.

Mikan at age 13- Still living with the Kirtozas.

Mikan at age 14- left for Alice Academy, and stayed there

Mikan at age 15- left for America.


End file.
